Is the worst over yet? If not when will it be?
by FrostyChicken
Summary: HIATUS! Life is perfect, or is it? No more worries about Whitecoats, Max is done saving the world. But what happens, when a someone tells her she's the reason for all their troubles? What will she do? Fax and the usual, read'n'review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**DiScLaImEr: James Patterson owns everything Max Ride....not us**

**ClAiMeR: I made the words: anywayzers, and continuezers!**

**Oh and as always: Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

"Umm... Fang? Can I talk to you?" Angel asked. The six year old looked hopefully at her older brother.

"Sure Angel." Fang said not looking up from his laptop.

"Umm... It's about the Flock and...Max." Angel confessed. Suddenly, Fang looked up from the laptop, giving her his full attention.

"Go on." He encouraged.

"You know the Eraser battle we had a few days ago? Well I read one of the white coat's mind and he was thinking that they had to get rid of Max. She was gonna destroy us all. She was to betray us in due time. And they said, that when they take Max from us, she's gonna be gone forever. " Angel finished looking scared.

"It's okay, we wont let that happen. Kay?" Fang said, flawlessly hiding his shock and disbelief. Angel nodded. Then Fang said, "Go get some sleep." Yawning, she went to lay down beside Nudge and quickly fell asleep. On the outside, he wasn't gonna show any emotion, but in the inside, he was worried. What if the things Angel said were true, what then? What would they do? Max was stronger than all of them put together! And there was no way he was going to let the little ones get hurt. If a fight broke out between them, it would just have to be him and Max alone. He put that thought out of his mind, and went back to his watch duty. They would worry about that when it came, for now, they were just gonna focus on the task on hand.

* * *

**(A/N: He he y'all thought that was it?! No way I was gonna keep y'all in the dark! Well not now anywayzers.... Maybe in the other chappis.. Read on for Chappi 1)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"MAX, WAKE UP!!" Ella screamed.

"What? Come on! It's 7:00 AM!!!! Wake me up at 1:00 kay? Now go. Buh-Bye!" I mumbled, still half asleep.

"Yeah we need to go shopping like BIG time!!! There is like a GINORMOUS sale!! We need clothes, shoes, jackets, and more stuff. Maybe even a gift for---" Nudge stopped talking, because, Ella's hand was on her mouth. "Oh yeah! Dr. M told us not to tell!" Nudge yelled. It was a peaceful Saturday morning until, Ella and Nudge came into my room screaming. It was 7:00 AM for God's sake!! And what is the point of shopping? I mean yeah, you get new stuff, but still in my point of view, this is how it goes, shopping = terror. I SERIOUSLY HATE shopping. What was the point of shopping?

"No, it isn't terror, Max" Angel said as she came into my room.

"If you don't wake up and take us shopping, then Mom won't give you any of her YUMMY DELICIOUS CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!!" Ella taunted me. I bolted awake.

"WHAT? That is SO not fair!" I whined.

_Life isn't fair, Max._ The Voice kindly pointed out.

_Oh no!!! You again? Just when I thought you were finally gone for good..._ I thought back.

"Fine, I'll get up." I sighed. "Give me a chance to get ready and eat breakfast. Kay? Then we'll go _shopping_." I shuddered.

* * *

"Good mornig sleepy head!" Mom hugged me as I came into the kitchen. MMMM... She smelled like cookies. I looked around and saw everyone already dressed and eating breakfast. The smell, 'something-is-totally-going-on-here' was emitting from all of them. Gazzy was eating a -no not _a _but ALOT- of pancakes. Ella was practically bouncing off of her chair. Fang.....well you already know Fang by now, her was eating and was as silent as ever. Nudge was eating, but as she saw me, she swallowed quickly and yelled,

"FINALLY!! YOU TOOK YOUR TIME! DIDN'T YOU?"

"Yawn! Maybe, maybe not." I replied shruggeng. Angel was looking innocent, and Iggy was cooking breakfast.

_Max, do you remember what day it is today?_ Angel thought in my head.

_Umm.. no? _I thought back.

_Oh-ok._ Angel thought back, dissapointed.

"Kay, everyone ready? Now the arrangments. Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Total are one team. And Max, Ella, Nudge, annd Angel are the other. I'll be shopping on my own." Mom said.

"Remember, each of you need to get you-know-who something." Ella said.

"Ya mean 'you-know-who' from Harry Potter? Just say Lord Voldemort." I asked.

"NO! Not him, for someone else, but you dont need to worry about that." Nudge exclaimed.

"Now shopping time!" Ella said. An we all got into the car to go to the mall.

* * *

**Well that's it for now anaywazers. I'm tired, and sleepy, maybe the next chappi will be up by tomorrow. MAYBE! I want at least 10 reviews before i continuezers! :D**

Hey y'all (yes we live in tx) I'm back again! :] Remember I told y'all that I was gonna post a Max Ride fanfic, so here it is!! :D Nothing else to say except, ummmmmm........... yeah go and read our Twilight fanfic: The BIG mystery. By yours truly: Frostychicken one more thang:


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I got three reviews for this story!! SO these speacial ppl will get a special shout out from me:**

sparkleglitz01: You were the first person to review, THANK You!!!! NUMBER ONE!!! WOOHOO

Human Vampyre: Thnax for the review number two!!!! lol

Jenny Telrio: your enthuisasm is contagious!! Thanx for the reveiw!!!

**You guys are amazing!!!!!!! You will be the three V.I.P. s!!! YAY!!**

**okay, now since I have ppls who r reading my story, i will continue read on for chappi 2:**

**DiScLaImEr: nope, we dont. JP does**

**Chappta 2:**

**Max pov:**

We were in the car and Nudge was talking at 200 miles per hour...okay maybe I'm exaggerating a little, but ya know what? What with Nudge talking and being in the car (a small enclosed place, might I add) is enough to drive anyone insane! This coming from the girl who hears voices in her head so heed my warning: DO NOT I repeat DO NOT go together! EVER!!!

"CAN IT NUDGE!" I yelled. Everyone was suddenly sober and started saying something along the lines of 'sorry, Max'. What was up with everyone? Angel, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy were all happy and grinning from ear to ear. Fang kept on staring at me. Finally were at the _mall._

"Everyone in there groups. We are going to meet here in about 2 hours." Mom instructed. Somehow, Ella dragged us to Hollister and Abercrombie. Then after they got all of thier t-shirts, jeans, and hoodies, they all bombarded me.

* * *

"Max, your turn!" Nudge yelled. They ushered me into a changing room, and threw the clothes inside. The first outfit was get ready for it, a form- fitting baby blue tank top (get this it had laces at the end) with a mini black jean jacket and midnight blue skiny jeens with black buckled flats. Surprisingly, I liked it. The second outfit they threw inside was a form-fitting neon tanktop, laces at the end, with a white minni jacket with black skinny jeans and a pair of cute flipflops. Then they got me a few polos, some jeans, and a black sweatshirt. For my shoes, I got a pair of vans, a pair of rhinos, and quite a few pairs of flats plus I got my very first pair of high heels! To me, my 'shopping' trip was pretty good. Note sacrasm.

Then we went to Dillards and somehow ended up in the Junior's formal wear. This can't be good.

_Now Max, wear this _Angel thought, and threw a shiny black dress in.

"No way I'm gonna wear this Angel!" I yelled.

"It's for the party" She yelled back. Wait, what party?

"Just try it on!" Nudge and Ella yelled. I wore it and came out.

"Whoa! Max, you should really get this dress!!!!!!! You look totally hot!!!!!" They all squeled. Nope no way. Not goanna happen.

"Nope, I won't" I said.

"But you have to!!!! I even found you a great pair stilettos to go with this dress!" cried Ella.

"Ya, and doesn't every girl need a little black dress in her wardrobe?" Nudge added.

"Just think what Fang would say when he sees you in this, Max." Ella whipsered only for my ears.

I gasped. "You did not just go there!"

"Oh, but I just did."

"Humph. Fine, I'll buy it."

"Yay" They all sqeauled.

"Ya, ya, ya. Whatever. Let's get out of here. "

So there you go.....that was my day at the mall.

**Okay ppl!!!!! You know what to do and in case you don't I'll tell you anyway!!!!! YAY!!!lol ok so click the button on ur screen and leave me a review and tell me watcha think about this story, kay? Kay! Thanx to my special V.I.P.'s again!!!lol**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo wutup my homie G skillits? So, I got 2 or 3 more reviews. WOHOO!!!! But plz review!! Kay now this is Chapp 3. **

**Disaclaimer: nope. I tried asking JP, but he said no. No I didnt really ask him. We live in Texas, do u think JP lives in TX? **

**Calimer: But I own this story that I'm currently writing. **

**

* * *

**

**Max POV:**

"Max, Angel, Ella, Nudge! Over here!!!" Mom yelled over the crowd. Apparently she was ready, as were Fang, Gazzy, Total, and Iggy.

"Did you get all the stuff you need for the you-know-what?" Mom asked breathless. Everyone nodded exept me. What was going on?

"Oh! We forgot! We need to go to Hollister for the fur jackets they have!" Nudge said. Great. And ya know what? Nudge hadn't even heard of Hollister 3 hours ago and now it was like she owned the place! When we got to Hollister a red haired girl came and started flirting with Fang. Guess what!? He was flirting back! For some reason, the sight made my stomach flow with acid.

"Hey, can I help you?" A cute voce said. I looked up and saw a boy, with broad, muscular shoulders, blonde hair, and cute face.

"Yeah, sure, I'm Max, by the way So what's your name?" I smiled, unnessisarally.

"Danny. What do you need?" He asked.

"Those fur jackets." I replied.

"Alright then, come over here." Danny said and took my hand, leading me to the jackets. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Fang. And guess what? His hands were clenched into fists. After we all got our jackets, we went outside, ready to go home.

"Whats going on?" I asked. "What's with the, 'you-know-what?"

"You're gonna find out, Max. Just be patient, okay?" Ella replied . Well whatever, I didn't care why everyone was acting so wierd. We all walked to the car and got in.

_You seirusly don't know what day it is today? _Thevoice chimed in.

_It's Tuesday. _I thought back.

_Do I have to walk you through this? Well, do you remeber these last 14 years where you cared about the Flock only and not youself? _Voice said.

_Of course I do! All I need is my Flock. _I thought back.

_Well, you've done a fine job for fifteen years, my dear._ The Voive replied. Icould have sworn it was smiling.

_Wait 15 years? I'm 14 not 15. _I thought, not sure.

_What am I going to do with you, Max? It's your birthday today. _The Voice said, exasperated. I could have sworn I heard it sigh.

"What did you just say?!?" I yelled out loud.

"Max, we didnt say anything." Fang said, his look questioned my sanity. So I gave him the look that said "we need to talk."

"Sorry, Voice." I mumbled. I was about to say, I know it's my birthday! But something told me to keep it a secret. Maybe it was that I didn't want to rain on thier parade.

* * *

**Fang POV:**

"Why didn't you tell me it's my birthday!?" Max hissed at me. We were in the backyard having a 'talk'.

"Because. They told me not to tell." I said back, simply.

"Ugh..... What's gotten into everyone?" Max mumbled.

"They want everything to be perfect." I said, kissing her cheek. She froze and I let out a sigh and pulled back. Honestly, I thought we were past all the wierdness. SHe knew how I felt about her.....

"Max, why can't you see the truth? There is a you and me!" I asked, this question was bugging me from the first time she kissed me.

"Fang, just give it a rest, there is no you and me. If there was then why were you flirting with that bimbo at the mall?" Max hissed.

"It worked!" I said, triumpletly.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You were so jealous!! What's that?" I asked, when Max pulled out a piece of paper.

"Danny's phone number. He asked me out-" She started saying, but I cut in. What the hell, man! How could she do that to me? I'm gonna kill that Danny kid!

"What did you say?" I said, glaring at her.

"Maybe...." Max replied looking at my reaction.

"Max!" I hissed, hurt. Out of the blue, she hugged me and said in my ear,

"I said no, dummy. You never let me finish my sentence! I was going to say maybe some other time." I hugged her back, relieved.

"MAX!! Come on!! Time to get ready!!!" Ella screamed form inside the house.

"Ugh.... Sure, Ella." She yelled as she pulled back. I didn't want to let her go.....ever.

"Sorry, got to go. Ugh.... dresses." Max said. I smirked and pushed her inside. I really couldn't wait to see her in a dress.

* * *

**Max POV:**

"Max close your eyes and prepare to be beautified!" Nudge said. After an hour, they let me look in the mirror. Oh my God! I looked pretty!

**Now that ur done reading.....plz leave me a review....pretty plz with Fang on top!!!!**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Hay everyone, I know how much you all hate authors notes but, since schools (school.... not THE school) starting, I only might post on Saturdays and Sundays. I will try to post ASAP, but with finals, you know, more studying time, less computer time. Sorry about the wait. Please bare with me. **

** ~Frostychicken**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ouch those pitchforks hurt!! lol I got like a lot of people that came to my my house and damanded me to post chapter wutever numba this one is. Just kidding. but im sorry for not posting last saturday......i had to study for finals. Oh and also srry again cuz this chappi's short. sorry if its a little too short. **

**slightly ooc**

**Disclaimer: We dont own Max Ride.**

* * *

**Max pov:**

To tell you the truth, I didn't look half bad.

_Obviously, Max!! The stylist was Nudge! _Angel thought. I looked into the mirror once more. I was wearing the black dress, and my golden locks were curled into a pretty updo. Oh, and get this... I'm actually wearing stilettos! And even though I would never ever admit this to anyone, I was extremely anxious to see Fang's reaction.

"Come on!" Gazzy screamed from downstairs. We all decended the stairs together, looking like models off the runway. First it was my Mom. She was wearing a blood red dress that went down just past her knees and hugged her body in all the right places. Fang and Gazzy had "wow" expressions on thier faces. Gazzy was telling Iggy everything he saw. Next was Ella. She was wearing a blue dress, her hair was strightened and flowing silkily down her back. Nudge and Angel went next. Nudge was wearing a lime green dress that went up to her ankles, her wild messy curls straightened out. Angel's pink dress and little tiara looked adorable on her. She looked like a princess!

_Thanks, Max! I love you too!! _Angel thought.

"And now, announcing....the indestructible, the invincible, the beautiful, and a little bit sarcastic, Maximum Ride!" Gazzy said in a hosts voice. Just as I walked down, I heard a chorus of "Surprise!!" and "Happy Birthday!!", but I hardly noticed it because I was watching Fang's expression and what I saw pleased me immensely. His jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes just about popped out of thier sockets. I heard a wolf call, and guess who that was? Yep. Iggy. My own personal pig. I was vaguely aware of all the people around me. I had known they were throwing me a party, but I hadn't expected anything like this. There were so many people here, and I barely knew any of them. Most of the kids looked my age though, so I suspected Ella had invited them.

* * *

**Fangs pov:**

Wow! I didn't know what to say. Max walked down the stairs looking so, well, HOT! She looked so beautiful in that dress. I couldn't help but stare at her. And she was wearing my favorite color too. I took it all in: the black dress, her beautiful blonde hair was pulled back, exposing her neck. Her lips looked so soft, I wanted nothing more than to just kiss her all night.

"Fangy boy, stop drooling!" Iggy whispered loud enough for Max to hear. A beautiful blush worked its way up her neck and to her face, and she looked away.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few hours and a party later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Max POV:**

"I'm bushed," I said, collapsing down on the couch. My party had gone perfect. I had changed into my pj's, a tank top and shorts, since the party was over and now it was time to open presents. For some reason, Fang kept staring at me. I blushed when our eyes met and he looked away.

"Max, happy 15th birthday!" Mom said and handed me a small black box. I opened it and found a silver ring that had a sapphire in the middle with silver wings extending from it. The ring was beautiful, I was touched.

"THANK YOU, MOM!!!" I cried and launched myself at her.

"Max this is form all of us, Iggy, Fang, Ella, Nudge, and me." Angel said placing a large rectangle box in my lap. I opened it and was surprised to find a laptop in it.

"Go on, open it." Nudge encouraged. I did and guess what? I saw a picture of all of us in the background. It was so beautiful, I started crying.

"What's wrong, Max? Don't you like it?" Gazzy asked worrired.

"I told you we should have gotten her the ipod!" Iggy said.

"Oh no! It's perfect. I love it." I said, sniffling.

"Well then why are you crying?" Gazzy asked, the concern in his voice made me smile.

"I'm crying because I love you all so much and I am so glad to have a you guys as my family. And I love the present." I smiled, pulling Gazzy and Angel into my lap and began stroking their hair.

My mom smiled at me and suddenly everyone yelled:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAX!"

"Thank you guys so much!" I laughed, hugging everyone.

"Max, can I talk to you?" Fang asked softly.

"Sure." I said and followed Fang into the kitchen.

"Here." He said, giving me a black box. I was very aware of Fang's eyes watching my every move as I opened the box. In it was a gold charm bracelet with five charms. Each charm representing a member of the Flock. There was a halo for Angel, a mike for Nudge, a bomb for Gazzy, a chef's hat for Iggy, and my favorite, a heart for Fang himself. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. And worst of all, I could feel the water works coming on....again. I couldn't take it anymore, so I started crying.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked, his voice disappointed and hurt. I finally looked up at him with tears running down my face and launched myself into his strong arms.

"Thank you!" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Oh, well you're welcome." he mumbled awkwardly. I pulled back a little and our eyes locked. He wiped away the tears from my face and then so suddenly, yet gently, Fang placed a sweet kiss on my lips. It was over before I could even react. I wanted him to kiss me again....and never stop. He pulled back and beamed at me.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." he sighed. I smiled at him and blushed again.

"Care to do the honors?" I smiled, handing him the bracelet.

"Gladly." He took it from me and clasped the bracelet on my wrist.

"Come on, lets go." I took his hand in mine and we went back to the family room and sat down on the couch as if nothing had happened. I didn't want anyone to know about us right now, especially the little ones.

"Max did -" Mom never got to finish her sentence because just then the window crashed and about 50 erasers came inside.

"Why hello, Maximum." Ari said.

My heart jump started as I stared at him "Wait...you're dead!" I gasped.

"Correction.... I am Ari II." He replied in a dead montone voice. "Come quietly and your mother will not be harmed." I glanced at Fang, and he nodded.

"Fine.... let's take this outside." I said.

** Cliffie!! Im so evil!! lol Well, wut did ya think? some faxness comin on!! i knew u guys would like that!! lol pls leave a review....i want to know ur thots.**

**for me personally, I luv this chappi and i had alot of fun writing it!! thanx for reading!!**

**~FrostyChicken**


	6. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS!! HERE, HAVE A VIRTUAL COOKIE!! Thnx for reviewing. **

**Discalimer: *sighs* Once again, I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does.**

**Warning: really ooc**

**

* * *

**Prologue: **(A/N: ok so this is where it all starts...so i thot to put the prologue on here so as not to cause any confusion :p)**

**3rd Person POV:**

"Umm... Fang? Can I talk to you?" Angel asked. The six year old looked hopefully at her 'older brother'.

"Sure, Angel." Fang said not looking up from his laptop.

"Umm... It's about the Flock and...Max." Angel confessed. Suddenly, Fang looked up from the laptop, giving her his full attention.

"Go on." He encouraged.

"You know the Eraser battle we had a few days ago? Well, I read one of the white coat's mind and he was thinking that they had to get rid of Max. He thought that she is gonna destroy us all. She is to betray us in due time. And they said that when they take Max from us, she's gonna be gone forever. " Angel finished looking scared.

"It's okay, we won't let that happen. Kay?" Fang said, flawlessly hiding his shock and disbelief. Angel nodded. Then Fang said, "Go get some sleep." Yawning, she went to lay down beside Nudge and quickly fell asleep. On the outside, he wasn't gonna show any emotion, but in the inside, Fang was worried. What if the things Angel said were true, what then? What would they do? Max was stronger than all of them put together! And there was no way he was going to let the little ones get hurt. If a fight broke out between them, it would just have to be him and Max alone. He put that thought out of his mind, and went back to his watch duty. They would worry about that when it came, for now, they were just gonna focus on the task on hand.

* * *

**Fang POV:**

"Here. Take. That. You. Stupid. Monster." I said each word as my fist came down on the Eraser's face. I looked around and saw that thankfully none of the flock was hurt. Execpt Max. I looked around only to find Ari punching the shit out of her. I flew to her side and threw a roundhouse kick at Ari's chest, and was satisfied with the 'cracks' I heard. I was about to totally kick Ari's ass when I heard a voice.

"Ari!! Come on, ve vill get them later. And to you, Max." Ter Brochet spat, coming out of a white van, " Ve Vill destroy you!!" Ari and the other Erasers got into the van and left.

"Report!" Max yelled a little aggressively. I looked her over and saw that she had a huge gash in her cheek, a few bruisies were starting to form on her arms and legs, and she definitely had some broken ribs. Angel and Gazzy looked ok, Nudge had a huge cut on her hand and I could see a bump forming on the side of her head, and Iggy looked pretty banged up too. I wanted to kill the bastards for doing this to my angel, my Max. She looked so upset and chagrined. Why couldn't they just give it a rest? We flew back down and headed for home to get cleaned up.

"We're leaving. Now." Max said, her beautiful voice dead of emotion. I looked at her, but she wouldn't meet my eyes. I realized with a start as I stared at her, Max was not the same person she was before this fight. There was an aura of cold, fearless determination about her. Immediately a storm of "But I don't wanna leave, Max!!!" "Do we have to?" "We can't leave now!!! I like it here." filled the night air, but Max was going to have none of it.

"QUIET!!!" Max yelled, silencing all protests. I had never heard her speak to any of the little ones like this before. A look of shock pasted itself on all of thier faces, including mine. She sighed heavily then said in the same aggressive tone as before, "I said we're leaving, am I uderstood? I don't want to hear another one of your protests again! Are we clear?" Max looked pointedly at the foursome. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge looked on the verge of tears; Iggy looked pissed off. Max had never yelled at them before. Max proceeded forward, toward the house but I stopped her. "You guys go on ahead." I nodded toward Iggy, Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy. "Max, can I talk to you." I heard her sigh once more and nod once.

As soon as the others were inside, I walked up to her and turned her around to face me.

"What do want, Fang?" She snapped.

"What's wrong with you?" I glared at her beautiful face. I didn't want to fight with her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Max."

"Apparently I don't, so please enlighten me, would ya."

"What the hell are you doing? What the hell is wroing with you? You just yelled at Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy. Right now they're probably inside crying thier eyes out!" My anger flared. Why was she doing this.

"Well, they asked for it."

"No they didn't! But you certainly are!"

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"It means that you need to re-evaluate yourself and what you have done before it's too late!!!" I yelled at her.

"I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Going off on the only people who love you and help you for absolutley no reason seems wrong in my book!"

"You're just mad because you have to leave your precious Ella behind!!!"

I was beyond shocked, speechless. Surely this couldn't be happening. I couldn't believe she actually thought I had feelings for her sister.

"What the fuck are you talking about!?"

"Oh, don't act like that! I'm not stupid! What, did you think I didn't see the looks you gave her tonight? The way you always talk to her!! The way you look at her!!!!" She screamed.

"Don't even, Max! I know what you're doing."

"Oh really. What am I doing, then?"

"You're hiding something from me, from all of us. And I can't believe you would stoop so low."

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"Obviously you are!"

"What makes you say that?"

"BECUASE YOU'RE NOT THE SAME PERSON YOU WERE A FEW HOURS AGO!!!! YOU'RE NOT THE GIRL I KISSED IN THE KITCHEN TONIGHT!!! AND RIGHT NOW YOU'RE NOT THE GIRL I FELL IN LOVE WITH!!!!"

And with that I stormed into the house. I couldn't believe her or myself for that matter. I felt bad for yelling at her like that. Max soon followed in behind me and went straight to the living room. I could hear her mom asking questions, souding frantic because obviously Max was being unresponsive. I walked into the living room to see Max packing things up.

"Max, honey, what are you doing? Are you leaving?"

I watched as Max hesitated a second before picking up the laptop and going upsatirs. I could have sworn there were tear running down her face.

Mom turned to me and demanded, "What's going on?"

"We're leaving." I said simply.

"But why?" Ella asked.

Because the bitch totally lost her fucking mind. I wanted to tell her, but instead I said, "Security purposes. It's ok, we'll still come and visit you guys."

"Don't do this because of us. We'll be fine! I don't want to lose you guys again!" Mom cried.

"I'm sorry, but we have no choice." I turned and went upstairs to find the others. I found them in the first room I checked. Just as I thought. Nudge and Angel had thier arms around each other, sobbing. Iggy was rubbing Gazzy's back as he cried silently, not wanting anyone to hear him cry. I went over to Angel and Nudge and rubbed Angel's back. "Come here," I said taking Angel into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and burried her head into my shoulder and started bawling. I rubbed her back gently, quieting those heartbreaking sobs to a whimper.

"Wh-Why is M-Max m-making us l-leave?" Gazzy asked, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Well, she just doesn't want Mom and Ella to be in danger, so it only makes sense for us to relocate." I hated lying to them. In truth, I had no idea why she was making us leave.

"Well, she didn't have to be a b-"

"Iggy" I silenced him.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"It's cool. Come on, let's get packed."

An hour later we were standing outside the house, ready to take off. We had all said our goodbye's and made false promises to come back and visit.

"All right, U&A everyone." Her voice was dead montone once more. What was wrong with Max? Why was she acting like this? I suddenly remembered what Angel had told me before. _"She is gonna destroy us all. She is to betray us in due time. And they said that when they take Max from us, she's gonna be gone forever." _Angel's voice rang in my head clear as day. Surely she couldn't have. I refuse to believe that. Max would never betray us. Would she? What am I doing? Of course she wouldn't! But I couldn't help the nagging feeling of doubt in the back of my head. I guess I'll just have to keep an eye on her now. Great.

**Well, what do ya think?!?!? Review pls!! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't been writing for a while…. I had writers block. But here is chappi 6. **

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to endure the torture? No Max Ride is not mine. **

**As always read and review.**

**Chapter 6 :**

**Max P.O.V**

"Why are we staying at this cave? Why can't we stay at Mom's house?" Gazzy said.

"I told you Gazzy, I don't remember why we're here. All I know is that we were fighting erasers then we were flying here." I told him. I seriously didn't remember. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Max, how could you NOT remember? You screamed at everyone!" Iggy asked.

"I told you, I do not remember!" I snapped back. Why was everyone looking at me like I was crazy?

******

It was when we were sitting by the camp fire that Fang said it.

"Max you're the cause of all our problems. The Flock and I have decided it best that you leave...now." Fang said it bluntly. Those two sentences hit me like a blow worse than getting the crap beat out of my by erasers. How? How could this be? I've devoted my life to the Flock! I'd give my life for every single one of them 100 times over! But they didn't want me anymore?

"Wh-What? Why? What's wrong? What happened?" Blinking furiously, I tried to stop the traitor tears. Max Ride never cries...but it seems like I've been doing a lot of that lately.

"Max please just go You're a danger to all of us." Iggy said.

"If you really loved us, Max, you would leave," came, my baby, my Angel's beautiful voice.

This time I didn't hold back. I let the tears flow freely down my face. "If this is the way you feel...of course I'll leave. The Flock always comes first." I had to be strong. I could do this. Wiping my eyes, I looked one last time at my Flock....my family. With as much dignity as I could muster, I walked out the door. I had to force my body not turn back; because I knew I wouldn't be able to take another step forward if I did.

Suddenly I felt so tired. Even unfolding my wings seemed like a difficult task, let alone flying away from my life, my family. The ground seemed to be getting closer and closer. The wind was a deafening sound in my ears. What was going on? Trying get a grasp on the situation I realized I was falling--from the sky....to my death. Thinking fast I pulled up as hard and fast as I could and even then my legs dragged across the earth. As I gain altitude, I thought about death and came to one conclusion. I simply could NOT die, especially now after leaving the flock. What if they needed me in the future? I couldn't let them down like that. I thought about everyone. About Angel. About Gazzy. Iggy. Nudge. And Fang.

I would wait until my Flock needed me. But for now, Max Ride would go under cover.

**This chapter was very emotional!!! So Sad.....The next chapter will be out as soon as we write it. Thank you for reading our story and please review.**


	8. Idea A or Idea B?

**Hay everyone Frostychicken here! I know I haven't updated in such a looong time. I'm sorry, but I'm really busy!! I have two ideas for Chapter 7, Idea A and Idea B and I want to know which idea is the best. Sooo, after I have finished writing Idea B, I will post both ideas. So, if you want idea A, remember that Max was kicked out of the flock and read idea A. If you want idea B, remember that Max was kicked out of the flock and read idea B. Then, I will continue the story with the idea that has the most reviews. I hope this isn't very confusing. Well thank you all for reading my story....and stay tuned for chapter 7..... **

**:) Frostychicken**

**P.S. It's going to take me about another week to finish idea B and plus since school has started, I will post more slower than before. Again, I'm sorry.**


	9. Chapter 7, Idea A

**Hay everyone, Frostychicken here! So I'm sorry I didn't update. i got a lot of reviews!! Yay!! to the peoples who did, Thank you! Here is a chocolate chip cookie. And, I got a lot of story favorites. Since its been a LOOOONG time since I updated, this is a looong chapter. i want at lest 5 or more reviews for this chapter then I'll post the next one. Don't worry, i wont forget this story. **  
**Btw, this is Max's thinking**. _**This is the Voice talking. This is Max singing**_

**Disclaimer: do i have to? You know I'm not JP.**

****

This is Idea A.  
On with thy story!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Third person p.o.v  
**  
Non of us could believe it. Max was gone. We told her to leave even though she didn't want to. we hurt max. We told her to leave... It was as if a part of us had died..... This was a very grave mistake. We shouldn't have told her to leave..

* * *

**Max:**  
I flew as fast as my wings would let me. The only reason I am living is cuz I know that one day, the flock will need me. As I flew, I thought, I am a corpse. I have been taken away from my authority. I have been taken away from the Flock. But, I still am living. For when the time comes, the flock would come back to me. I remember that night as though it was yesterday. It sends shudders in my spine.  
After a long time, I stopped, found a tree, and rested. Couple of hours later, I started for Hawaii. At the battle, I faintly remember being controlled by the one and only, Voice. It was dangerous now, and because of it, I lost my flock. Suddenly, my eyes started to cloud over and I heard the Voice.  
_**You will go to **__**New York**__**. Jeb is waiting for his daughter to come back. **_  
**No, I will NOT listen to you. I snarled back.**  
_**You have no choice. Go to new York NOW.**_  
The Voice had total control over me, and unwillingly, my wings switched courses. By the time I had reached new York, all the muscles in my body were screaming. I have no idea how, but the next thing I knew, I was knocking on a door.  
''I'm coming, I'm coming'' a voice grumbled. As the door opened, a boy about 11 or 12 sneered at me.  
''we don't want girl scout cookies.'' He said. Disbelief filled me. He was dead!!! How is he alive?? When I made no move to leave, he asked ''who are you?''  
''Ari?'' I said.  
''yeah, who are you?'' he asked narrowing his eyes. I sighed and said, ''Max.'' He stood in shock then yelled,  
'''Max!!! Its you!!'' and then he hugged me.  
''Dad look who came! You said she would and she did!!'' he yelled. Jeb came up behind Ari.  
''max.'' he said and embraced me as if all the pain he caused us - no, me - was nothing. Tears came out of the corner of my eyes. Jeb showed me the apartment he and Ari lived in. He asked me why the flock wasn't with me. I told Jeb that the flock needed some alone time. I didn't tell him that.... That they kicked me out.  
''you can stay here!'' Ari said. He reminded me of Gazzy.  
''any questions?'' Jeb asked.  
''I thought they killed Ari.'' I said.  
''that was a clone. The real Ari has been here all along.'' he replied. I nodded and since then, i have lived with my dad and brother. I still missed my family. But I learned to keep all emotion away from my face. Living with dad and Ari has been fun.

* * *

*****5 Months later*****

Ding ding ding!! My alarm clock rang. And someone banged the door.  
"Max, get ready for school.'' Ari said. I'm a freshmen at new York high school. Ari is a 6th grader.  
''Kay.'' i answered. And got ready. I brushed my teeth and went into my walk-in-closet. My outfit was a blood red tank top with laces at the end, a black mini jacket, and black skinny jeans, with belt buckle flats. My blond hair was cascading down my back. I dumped my three binders, library books, drivers permit and my school I.D. in my huge tote Bag. I took my phone -a lime green highlight- and put it in my pocket. Then i got my keys and ran downstairs. All in all, that took my 5 minutes.  
"Hay dad!'' I said.  
''Maximum! Good morning. Hungry?'' Jeb asked.  
''yep. I want 9 pancakes.'' I said. Believe me, Jeb may be a evil scientist, but he makes the worlds best pancakes. Once I got my tower of chocolate pancakes, I poured syrup on it and devoured all 9 delicious pancakes.  
''that was good'' i said.  
''good, you need the neutreinus'' he said.  
''ari!! Hurry up!!'' I walked out the door and into our red convertible.  
''bye dad!'' Ari said and sat in the passenger seat.

* * *

I dropped ari in his middle school and drove to the high school. I parked and went inside.  
''hay max!! Concert still on?'' my friend Ally asked. Ally, Kenneth, Zac, Bekka, Danny, and I had a band. We were the best from all the high schools.  
''Thanks. yeah'' I said.  
''I have to go to my English class and ask Mrs. Kelly about something. Kay? Bye!'' she said.  
''Bye! I gotta go to my locker.'' I said and walked towards the lockers. I put my bag away and got my history binder. I got a weird feeling. As if someone was behind me, I turned around to see no one. I closed my locker, got up and started walking towards my history class.** Max, Fang doesn't want you, he's not here. He hasn't seen you since 5 months** I thought. The rest of the day was a blur. I kept on thinking Fang was here.

* * *

*****Later that day*****

**(A/N: Naturally is owned by Salena Gomez.) **

"Hayhayhay!!! Wassup everyone?!?! How y'all doing?! This is your favorite band, Silver Wings!! I'm Max, well obviously you already knew that. Today, Imma sing, our new song, Naturally." I yelled into the mic. As the music started, i waited for my que to sing.  
''How you choose to express yourself It's all your own and I can tell It comes naturally, it comes naturally You follow what you feel inside It's intuitive, you don't have to try It comes naturally, mm it comes naturally And it takes my breath away What you do, so naturally You are the thunder and I am the lightening And I love the way you know who you are And to me it's exciting When you know its meant to be Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally When you're with me, baby Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally Bay bay baby You have a way of moving me A force of nature, your energy It comes naturally (You know it does) It comes naturally Mm yeah And it takes my breath away (Every time) What you do, so naturally You are the thunder and I am the lightening And I love the way you know who you are And to me it's exciting When you know its meant to be Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally When you're with me, baby Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally Bay bay baby When we collide, sparks fly When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away (You are) You are the thunder and I am the lightening And I love the way you know who you are And to me it's exciting When you know its meant to be Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally When you're with me, baby Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally Bay bay baby (Naturally) Naturally Naturally Naturally Naturally Naturally Bay bay baby (Naturally) Naturally Naturally Naturally Naturally Naturally Everything baby comes naturally'' I finished the song and the crowd went wild.  
''thanks everybody for being here. And have a good night.'' I yelled and got of the stage. Maneuvering my way out of the crowd, I saw a familiar person. Black tee, black skinny jeans, and olive tone arms. He turned around and then what I saw made my jaw drop to the floor and my eyes pop out of there sockets. I saw the one person that was my best friend. I saw the one person I could count on the most. I saw the one person who made my heart melt. But what was he doing here? In a concert in new York? And where were the rest? As he walked past me, I finally got the courage and said ''Fang?''

* * *

**Woah!!! Is that really who i think it is?? Is it Fang??? Or is Max finally loosing it? Review and I'll tell you who it is :)  
Frostychicken**


End file.
